


"Damsel" In Distress

by plinys



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, GotG Kink Meme, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy shit! I’m Princess Leia!"”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Damsel" In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> For the GotG Kink Meme Prompt:  
> "When Peter introduces himself as Star-lord, no one but "Good Cop" Dey knows him. This is of course contrasted with Gamora's known history, Drax's fearsome reputation, and the Rocket/Groot pair's habit of breaking out of prisons and bounty hunting. The other Guardians likely built up a lot more personal enemies and rivals.  
> So now that Peter's part of the team, this results in those enemies always trying to kidnap/abduct him, taking him hostage, targeting him as a "weak point" or a mere "pretty face", just generally underestimating him. Sometimes Peter could escape on his own, other times he recognizes he's been thrown in the 80s damsel-in-distress role.  
> Peter is not impressed."

This isn’t the first time he’s been the one captures by the goons that they were facing.

Actually, it’s become quite a common occurrence since the whole guardians thing has started. That doesn’t mean that it’s one he enjoys, not by a long shot, but he can at least rest assured while sitting in the tiny cell that they shoved him into that somebody from the team will show up and get him out of their sooner or later.

If he doesn’t pick the lock first himself.

He can hear the goons chattering to themselves, one of them makes a comment though that he almost thinks he hears wrong, about how they’re going to keep the “pretty little thing” hostage in order to get the other more powerful members of the team to come down their unguarded and easier to take out.

Apparently he’s the pretty one in this group.

He takes that as a compliment at the time and kicks ass when Rocket shows up with one of those big guns of his and blows the building in.

“Why am I always the one that gets kidnapped,” Peter asks with a groan once they’re back on the Milano.

“Because you’re pathetic and everybody knows it,” Rocket sasses back, because he’s a bit of an a-hole, while nobody else offers up any decent explanations.

“Oh shut up,” he replies tossing he nearest thing he can find in the raccoon’s direction, “I am every bit as badass as the rest of you.”

He puts up his headphones to drown them out, but not before he hears Gamora on the other side of the room snickering.

Silently he resolves that the next time things go down he will not be the one that ends up captured, his resolve doesn’t end up working out because five minutes into the battle he’s got a bag over his head, and he can only groan, “really? Again,” as they push him forward to wherever their secret lair is.

Like every other time before,  he’s shoved into yet another cell, and the goons are grumbling making up some new plan, which will _fail_ like usual when the rest of the guardians bust into the place to get him.

The whole situation probably shouldn’t bother him, but just once he would like to be on the other side of this mess, doing the whole _rescuing_ thing like the undeniable badass that he knows himself to be.

Rather than being the one that sits and wait around for others to show up.

He was supposed to be the dashing rogue, the hero.

He had always pictured himself a bit like Han Solo, dashing intergalactic rogue, with the witty one liners and flash guns.

He even had the furry and extremely large friend, regardless of the fact that Rocket and Groot were technically two separate beings or the fact that Groot was still growing again, they were practically his Chewbacca.

Or Gamora’s Chewbacca since she was the one with the fearsome reputation that had led to this current predicament, in which Peter wasn’t playing the role of the hero, but rather the hero’s _girlfriend_.

“Holy shit! I’m Princess Leia,” he announces when suddenly the realization comes to him.

Of course, this loud outburst causes more than a few heads to turn in his direction, these goons clearly are missing his reference and have the same look on their face that Drax gets when Peter tries to be deep and metaphorical, so he corrects, “not literally, figuratively.”

“Who?”

“It’s from Star Wars-“

“What war are you referring to?”

“No, not,” he sighs, trying to find an easy way to sum this up and failing to come up with anything. So he just settles for saying, “It’s complicated.”

As much fun as explaining the entire plot of the Star Wars franchise to a bunch  of intergalactic goons was, he had better things to be doing like plotting his escape or figuring out how to go on after having the sudden realization that he is the damsel-in-distress.

“She’s sort of this intergalactic princess, really nice on the eyes, great aim, with mysterious space dad that she doesn’t know about until it turns out he’s the big bad.”

Actually, maybe Peter did have a lot more in common with Princess Leia than he thought, “except I can’t rock that whole metal bikini thing, so that’s out,” he grimaces, just the thought of that was uncomfortable, that chain link would rub in all of the wrong places.

“But other than that, I’m Princess Leia.”

Maybe he even had some space half-sibling that he didn’t know about that would be super-hot, and lead to them accidentally making out before- yeah, it probably wasn’t best to go down that train of thought.

It was surprisingly easy for Peter to accept the whole damsel-in-distress thing once he realized that made him Princess Leia, because if he remembered anything about those movies, and to be honest it had been a couple years so his memory could be a bit off, she was one badass chick.

And badass was his middle name.

“What are you smiling about, _princess_ ,” one of the goons says in a way that is clearly meant to be condensing.

But he just grins back at them and says, “just thinking about how badly I’m going to kick your ass once I get out of here.”

“And when do you think that will be?”

“About twenty seconds ago.”  


End file.
